The Shopping Trip
by Glowing Ember
Summary: Draco gets dragged to a Muggle Shopping Mall with Pansy.


Author's Note: This little ficlet has nothing to do with anything. I've been in the mall too darn much.

"Pansy, why do I have to go shopping with you? You know I hate it."

"Draco, stop complaining. This is what couples do. They go shopping together."

"What couples? I don't know of any couples that go shopping together?

"In all of the muggle movies, the couples go shopping together. Don't you remember watching Pretty Woman with me?" Draco groaned as he flopped down on Pansy's loveseat.

"Actually, I've successfully blocked that out, thank you very much, and we're not..." Pansy scowled, giving him a look that said, 'Don't even think of finishing that thought'.

"Draco Malfoy, get your lazy bum up; we're going to the mall." He got up; grumbling and followed Pansy out of her flat.

Three hours into the shopping trip from hell, Draco's head was pounding, Pansy was driving him nuts and he was positive that he hated muggle shopping. She had dragged him to all of these stupid stores and wouldn't let him eat lunch until 'she was finished shopping'.

"Drakey, look at this dress, isn't it divine."

"Oh and this… and this"

"Enough, Pansy. I'm starving and I have a headache. If I don't get something to eat soon I'm gonna kill the first person I see." He looked her in the eye, hoping she would get the hint. For the first time, the dim witch actually got it.

"Ok, Drakey Poo. You get a snack; I'll be trying on these while you're gone. Hurry back; I don't want you getting lost." Pansy had an enormous stack of dresses in her arms and headed to a dressing room. She leaned towards him to give him a kiss but Draco simply walked away, rolling his eyes.

Draco wandered the mall for a while before finding the Japanese restaurant. He finally decided to get Sushi and some sake. Pansy was much easier to deal with when he was drunk. It wasn't like they were 'dating' anyway. They were more like each other's backup.

When neither of them had other plans or they needed a good shag, they would give each other a call. Friends with benefits. Draco was a bit tipsy from the sake and tried to find his way back to the store where Pansy was. He wandered the mall, not knowing where he was supposed to be going and enjoying this reprieve from Pansy and her stupidness. He wandered into a small boutique that interesting; there was something that looked familiar about the clothes in the window. As Draco wandered around the store, looking at the racks of women's clothing he saw her; Hermione Granger. This must be her favorite store; all of the clothes were unintentionally sexy. He walked to the back of the store to get a closer look at what she was doing, being careful not to be seen.

Hermione had an armload of clothes and was nonchalantly heading towards the dressing room. Today has her first day off in weeks and this was a decent distraction. Shopping and lunch. She tossed another 4 or 5 items on top of her pile; then she was ready to try everything on. She hung up the clothes and began to undress.

"I've always loved you in that bra." Hermione stifled a scream; she knew that voice.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Enjoying the scenery", giving her his signature smirk.

"Leave."

"No." He took one step forward, pinning her to mirror, his erection, pressing against her leg.

"Malfoy, you made your choice and so have I." His hands began to explore her soft skin.

"Maybe we were being a bit too impulsive. I think we should discuss it again." His hand skillfully unfastened her bra, making Hermione gasp.

"Y-y-you didn't want to discuss it before. W-w-why now?" She was trying her best to resist him but responding to his touch was as natural as breathing. Shivers went down her back as his warm hand cupped her bum as he gently stroked the side of her breast. She sighed despite herself.

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart." He began to kiss her neck softly as he began to slide her panties down. Draco's heart was racing; he missed how she felt in his arms. His kisses moved up to her cheek then to her sweet mouth. He ran his tongue over her lips, begging entrance. She defiantly shook her head, no. Draco smirked, 'obstinate as always'; sliding his hand into her unclasped bra, fondling her breast as he squeezed her nipple just right. Hermione gasped as Draco captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. His tongue explored her entire mouth as he reacquainted himself with the sweet taste of her mouth. Hermione tried to push him away but her attempts were futile; her desire for him superseded all thoughts of defiance. When she began to run her fingers through his hair, Draco knew that she would forgive him. He pressed his warm, soft lips to her ear, sucking her earlobe and making her squirm. Draco began to smile devilishly as he whispered in her ear," Now."

"We can't."

"Now, Hermione." Her panties were partially down, he was fondling her breast. She couldn't think. He felt so good; she missed him so much.

"But…"

"No but…" He began kissing down her neck, to her chest. Draco slips her bra off, tossing it aside. When she felt his warm, soft lips wrap around her nipple she knew she would never be able to stop him. She didn't have the strength. A soft moan escaped her lips, making Draco smile. "You like that, don't you?" Hermione attempted to stifle a moan; trying her best not to show how aroused she really was; and failing miserably. Draco kissed all the way down to the edge of her panties, slowly licking along the elastic, making her sigh longingly. Draco removed Hermione's panties; she could feel his warm breath on her most sensitive part. Her breathing was tense with anticipation. His warm tongue began to tease her slit and Hermione's knees buckled.

"Draco…"

"I've got you." Hermione could only whimper; she had missed this feeling so much. She lifted her leg, placing it on the changing room seat, allowing him greater access. Draco hungrily lapped at Hermione's wet pussy like a starving man. He knew he missed her but he wouldn't admit this hunger for her, not even to himself, until now. As he knelt before her, worshipping at her sacred center; Draco unfastened his pants and slide them off along with his boxers. In one fluid movement, he stood, picked up Hermione, sat on the dressing room seat and slid inside of her. As he felt her walls tighten around him, Draco could only groan; he was home again.

Hermione gasped as he moved her, then impaling her on his erect member. She felt so filled, so complete. She buried her face in his shoulder trying not to appear weak, she didn't want him to see how much she wanted him. He kissed her deeply as he began to thrust into his little witch like there was no tomorrow. She could only hold him as tightly as she could. She wouldn't allow herself to tell him how much she missed him, how much she needed him but her body told him everything.

Draco couldn't get enough of her; kissing, licking, nibbling every bit of skin that he could reach with his mouth. It had been too long since he had tasted her sweetness.

Hermione could feel her orgasm reaching its peak as she met Draco thrust for thrust; she did her best to stifle her scream as the waves of pleasure overtook her body. With her head thrown back in blissful abandon, she impaled herself deeper and deeper onto his manhood, trying to make her bliss continue as long as possible.

She looked so beautiful and her walls always milked his cock so perfectly; Draco's orgasm hit like a freight train out of control; his body trembled as his emptied his gift into of her. They hold each other, trying to catch their breath; both were still trembling from their intense orgasms. Hermione had her head on his chest as she gently ran her fingers along his cheek. Draco lovingly rubbed her lower back as they slowly came back to the here and now.

Draco touched Hermione's cheek as she sat up to look at him. He pulled her forward to rest her forehead against his. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do it again. Please, Love, I wanna come home." Hermione sniffled as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, too. Let's go home, Draco." They held each other for a little while longer. He kissed her on the forehead before letting her off of his lap.

After getting dressed and sufficiently cleaning up the dressing room, Draco and Hermione walk out of the dressing room, hand in hand; immediately they both start to blush at the look on the two women's faces.

"What are we going to do with you two?" Pansy said, scowling at both of them.

"We're getting damn sick and tired of tricking you two into making up", Ginny continued arms crossed. "This is the 4th time in 4 months. Do you have any idea how many people…?"

Pansy continued "…we've had to 'Oblivate' just so you two can have make up sex in muggle dressing rooms."

"So help me, Draco and Hermione, if we get banned from the mall because of you two, I'll hex you into next year." The look on Ginny's face told both of them that she wasn't bluffing.

"So what was the fight about this time? Did Hermione scoff your precious Quidditch boots? Did Draco get a fingerprint on one of your beloved books? What was it this time?"

The pair looked sheepishly at the ground then at each other. Hermione spoke with a very meek voice.

"He didn't tell me he was going to be late for dinner." Draco continued,

"And when I got home, she was angry and kind of told her she didn't fucking own me."

"Then I said something about telling his future wife where his was going to be."

"Then I said something like, well maybe that's the problem." Ginny and Pansy covered their faces with their hands, in disbelief. "It somehow escalated to lots of yelling and cursing and ended with…"

Pansy interrupts, "Oh! Let me guess, one of you saying 'fuck you! I didn't want to marry you anyway.' And wait…let's not forget calling each other by your last names. Then Draco stormed out and Hermione changed all of the lock charms on the flat, AGAIN! You two are simply ridiculous. You've been together for 4 years and you're getting married in 1 WEEK... That's right, 1 WEEK... Stop acting like a couple of snotty nosed 3rd years. What Hermione? Are you gonna punch Draco in the nose next?" The two stood there, with their heads down, completely ashamed of their behavior.

Ginny looked at her two friends being berated by Pansy and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them, just a little bit. Draco and Hermione were the two of the most stubborn, petulant, passionate, loving people she knew. They were fighting over stupid things that they had never fought over in the past. They were both scared as hell about the wedding for different reasons. Draco was afraid that he wouldn't know how to be a good husband and father. Hermione was terrified about becoming Lady Malfoy. Too bad they couldn't talk to each other about how they felt. If they did, she and Pansy wouldn't keep getting called in like the Wizarding S.W.A.T. Team to do damage control while they made up. "Look, you two, we love you. We really do. We're worried about you. You've never fought like this before. We know you're both scared about the wedding, whether you admit it or not." Ginny stepped forward and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Draco, you're going to be a wonderful husband and father. Hermione knows you better than you do when it comes to this stuff. She never would have said yes if she thought it wouldn't work." Then she turned to Hermione, her best friend since childhood. "Hermione, you will be Draco's wife and lover first, and Lady Malfoy second. Trust in Draco, he will always be by your side, helping you through all of the new experiences. You will be just fine, Mione." Pansy smiled at Ginny's maternal nature when handling Draco and Hermione. "Now, go home, you two. Pansy and I are going to finish our shopping. We ordered Chinese Food for you for dinner; it should be delivered in about 30 minutes."

"I don't know how to thank you guys?" Hermione said, trying not to get emotional.

"You can thank us by calming down and by talking to each other instead of freaking out on each other and changing the lock charms all the time." Hermione blushed and nodded. Ginny smiled at them as they turned and walked towards the exit.

One week later

Hermione was sitting on the vanity in their room in the Manor, her heart was racing. "Ginny, I can't do this. I'm going to be an embarrassment to the entire Malfoy bloodline." Ginny just shook her head and put Hermione's necklace on her. "Ginny, you've gotta get me out of this. You can tell Draco that I...I died, yes... I died... He'll believe that."

"Here, put these on." Ginny handed Hermione her earrings. She did as she was told, not even noticing that she was being ignored. A knock on the door drew both of their attention. Ginny went to the door and stepped outside. Hermione could only hear muffled voices and Ginny didn't sound pleased. Then the door opened, Ginny stepped in but didn't close the door completely.

"Mione, someone says they need to speak to you, it's a matter of life and death." Hermione's heart jumped into her mouth. Ginny stepped aside and Draco entered, Ginny closed the door as she left.

"Draco?" He knelt in front of her, holding her hands. His hands were shaking and sweaty.

"Hermione, do you love me?"

"More than life."

"Are you sure?"

"100 positive."

"But what if I turn out to be a terrible husband? What if our kids hate me?"

She smiled at him. He was just as scared as she was.

"You're going to be a wonderful husband and our children are going to adore their father."

He rested his head against hers.

"Draco, are you sure about me, about this?"

"You're the only part of my life I'm sure of, Hermione."

"What if I embarrass you? Your family?"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know you, Hermione."

The door opens, "Hey you two, you have a bunch of people waiting for you. Are you guys coming downstairs?" They looked at each other and smiled. They were really going to do this. There was no turning back now. Draco stood and extended his hand to Hermione. Together,they headed downstairs.

At the reception, Pansy and Ginny celebrated with shots of Fire Whiskey. "They finally did it." Ginny said, downing her third shot. "It's about damn time. I thought they were going to kill us."

"Or we would have to kill them, or at least Imperius Curse them for the last week." Pansy laughed. The young women smiled happily as they watched their friends dance their first dance as husband and wife.

_At the Beginning_

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

Author's Note 1:

Can you tell I was watching ANASTASIA while I was making cookies this afternoon? Truly, that was the only reason for adding the song lyrics at the end. Hee Hee!!

Cheers, All!!

Author's Note 2:

To filling in a few blanks. "Shopping and Lunch" as a distraction, of course Hermione would go with Ginny. She's her best female friend, and considering how worried Hermione is about 'becoming Lady Malfoy' her friend was being support and slightly manipulative.

Author's Note 3:

Did Draco find Hermione 'accidentally'? Yes and No. Pansy made sure he would be near Hermione's favorite store. This is a man that's getting married in a week, he knows his partner's favorite clothes, even if he doesn't know the store name.

Author's Note 4:

'Oblivate': They weren't super loud in the dressing room but they had had 'make up sex' in the mall one than once. Ginny and Pansy would oblivate the store workers so they wouldn't get kicked out of the mall. It had happened at least four times. Draco snuck into the dressing room behind Hermione, she didn't notice. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Just as a note, many of the stores where I live have large dressing rooms with full doors like in bridal salons and higher end stores. That is what I was envisioning.


End file.
